Right where I want you
by SexyNeko13
Summary: It's time Kidd showed Black star his place.
1. Right where I want you

AN Hi there this is my first attempt on a soul eater fanfiction and I hope you'll tell me if you like it

Disclaimer: I own nothing don't sue

Right where I want you

"And this should be moved over here patty" Kidd stated as the flower vase was moved for the fifth time in the last hour.

"Kidd just leave it you only have one so there will be no symmetry here" Liz huffed as patty placed the vase down.

"There has to be a way!" Kidd pouted stomping his foot childishly. After a minute of consideration Kidd sighed "Just put it back near the door" he turned and walked into the kitchen when a loud,

"YAHOO!"

Followed by a crash caused Kidd to turn and run back into the living room only to see Black star looking proud of himself and Patty on the floor surrounded by shards of the broken vase.

"Black star to what do I owe the pleasure?" Kidd said through gritted teeth as he stared at the ruined vase.

"Prepare yourself Kidd 'cause today is the day I take you out! Yeah!" Black star shouted as he struck a pose, Tsubaki just looked down.

"Sorry for the vase Kidd" she apologized.

"You are not the one who needs to apologize, the moron does" Kidd said helping Patty to her feet and then went back to the kitchen completely ignoring the noisy ninja and making a cup of tea.

"Don't ignore me Kidd" Black star cried indignantly following Kidd into the kitchen and poking him in the back. "Hey I'm talking to you!"

Kidd's eyebrow twitched but he still didn't turn around choosing to instead to focus on the tea.

"Hey!" Black star yelled punching Kidd in the shoulder blade "Pay attention to me!"

Kidd turned with the now steaming tea pot and poured it over Black stars' head. "I'm sorry Black star did you say something?"

Kidd refilled the tea pot as Black star hopped around behind him crying out in pain.

"Now that you have successfully ruined my tea will you go?" Kidd asked raising an eyebrow.

"I really think we should be going Black star Kidd doesn't seem to be in a good mood" Tsubaki said softly as she checked Black star for burns.

"Kidd just knows I can beat him easily with my hands tied behind my back" Black star boasted "I bet ya he's afraid of my awesomeness!"

Kidd smirked as an idea came to him "Alright Black star if you want to fight me lets make a bet on it. If you win I'll be your slave for the day but if I win you'll be my slave. Can you handle that?"

"YAHOO! When and where Kidd I can't wait to kick your ass! No backing out on the deal when you lose!" Black star yelled smugly.

Tonight at midnight no witnesses no weapons just us. Is that good for you?" Kidd asked a sadistic glint in his eyes "Remember no backing out once you've lost" Kidd stated holding out his hand to shake on it.

Black star reached out to shake Kidd's hand eagerly "Just wait Kidd I'll beat you!"

Kidd rolled his eyes and watched Black star run out of his house with Tsubaki trailing behind him after a polite goodbye. After they left Kidd raised his hand to his lips 'Soon Black star I'll have you just where I want you'

AN Please Review I love them!


	2. Right where you need to be

AN warning there will be cross-dressing in this fic!

Disclaimer I do not own anything don't sue me!

Right where you need to be

Liz and Patty had finished cleaning up the broken vase and were relaxing on the couch relieved they wouldn't have to find a way to make the single vase symmetrical.

As Black star left the house the two looked towards the kitchen waiting for Kidd to emerge. A few minutes after they left Kidd strolls out of the Kitchen a soft smirk on his lips.

"Hey Kidd what are ya thinking about?" Patty asked bouncing up and down on the couch as Liz filed her nails looking bored.

Kidd didn't seem to hear her as he walked to his room all the while contemplating all the things he could do to Black star in a single night.

"What was that all about?" Patty asked bewildered and Liz just shrugged and kept her thoughts to herself, Patty just didn't need to know. Liz knew about Kidd's obsession with the annoying ninja for a while now and it looks like Kidd is ready to step it up a notch and let the poor boy know.

Midnight came faster than Kidd thought it would, luckily he had gone shopping earlier for what he needed tonight, he stood in their usual fighting area waiting for Black star to arrive.

"YAHOO!" Black star yelled as he dropped from the sky. "Prepare yourself Kidd!" The ninja boy shouted as he raced towards Kidd fist raised.

Kidd easily dodged and kicked Black star in the head. Black star swiftly turned and aimed another punch for Kidd's face only to be thrown backwards by a well aimed punch to the stomach.

Black star yelled as he charged again this time managing to land a bow to Kidd's face, as Kidd brought his leg up to kick Black star in the chest. They both slid backwards and charged again.

"Just wait Kidd I'm gonna have you scrub my toilet with a toothbrush!" Black star panted out throwing another punch that missed.

Kidd threw a round house kick to Black star's head and an axe kick when Black star went down. As Black star rolled over to cough Kidd leaned in to whisper in the defeated ninja's ear "When you can pick yourself up off the ground come to my house slave" then Kidd got up and walked away the sadistic smirk once again rising to his lips.

Shame filled Black star's mind 'how could he lose to Kidd again this is so unfair he was suppose to surpass GOD!' Black star punched the ground in frustration before getting up and walking to Kidd's house.

When he got there Kidd handed him a box.

"Go change in the bathroom I'll be waiting for you in the living room slave" Kidd smirked and sat down on the couch waiting.

"WHAT IS THIS A JOKE?" Black star screamed as he came out in this frilly maid outfit that barely covered anything.

Black star held the front of the skirt down trying to cover the equally frilly panties he was wearing. "Kidd what is the meaning of this?"

Kidd smirked and motioned for Black star to come closer. "Kidd!" Black star growled and staying where he was a red stain appearing on his cheeks.

Kidd stood and walked over to Black star then circled him slowly criticizing the outfit and adjusting when he needed to.

"Nice I see you can at least look presentable in this" Kidd said with a smile, his eyes glazing over slightly with anticipation.

Kidd stood in front of Black star, lust in his eyes and a smirk on his lips. "Now shall we begin"


	3. Right where you belong

Right where you belong

"Begin what you idiot! I can't do anything dressed like this!" Black star growled out gesturing to the costume he was wearing.

Kidd just grinned and grabbed Black star's wrist leading him to the bedroom, throwing him to the ground and closing the door locking it with a solid 'click'.

"You have to do what ever I tell you to Black star so on your hands and knees." Kidd said lust coating his every word.

"Are you kidding me? This is crazy!" Black star motioned to get up but was pushed back down. "A bets a bet" Kidd said smirking.

"Fine but you better not do anything weird Kidd I'm warning you!" Black star sighed defeated and rose to his hands and knees. The position caused what little of the skirt there was to rest on his hips showing of his perfectly toned ass covered only by the frilly panties.

Kidd knelt behind the scantly clad boy a smirk gracing his features "Don't move" was all the warning Black star got before a harsh blow to his rear caused him to fall forward.

"What the fuck Kidd?" Back star growled out as he tried to stand only to be pulled back into position by the boy behind him.

"You broke my vase this is fair." Kidd stated drawing his hand back and letting it fly hard into the ninja's ass.

"Kidd stop!" Black star tried to wiggle away but Kidd chose to sit on his legs rendering him immobile. "One more Black star then we'll move on to other things" Kidd promised as he let his hand connect to the quivering boys flesh.

"There that wasn't so bad" Kidd stated standing up to retrieve five silk ties out of his closet and laying them on the bed.

"Come here Black star" Kidd said pulling the boy on his knees to the bed and throwing him on it. "We're going to play a game" Kidd grinned as he took one tie and tied Black star's leg to the bed post.

Black star's eyes widened "K-kidd what are you doing?" fear crept into his voce making it tremble. "What does it look like I'm doing?" Kidd asked tying the other struggling leg down, causing Black star to freeze in fear. Kidd then moved towards the head of the bed bringing the other three ties with him.

"Please Kidd your scaring me buddy I was just a joke. I-I'm sorry I broke your vase" The boys' voice rose to squeaky as his hands were tied down and the last tie was held tightly in Kidd's hands.

"Blindfolded or not?" Kidd asked, anticipation rolling off of him in waves terrifying the boy on the bed. "N-n-not. I'm not a coward" Kidd nodded and smiled.

"Good I want you to see who is about to give you pleasure." Kidd whispered as he crawled to hover over Black star.

"I'm going to make love to you" Kidd stated seriously before leaning down and pressing his lips against Black stars'.

The ninja's eyes widened when Kidd's lips pressed against his, Kidd moaned as their lips touched, his hand coming up to grab Black star's silky blue hair. Black star gasped at the feeling of his hair being pulled and moaned into Kidd's mouth.

Kidd lowered his body to lie on the boy beneath him licked his ninja's bottom lip asking for entrance. Black star's body went ridged for a second before relaxing and opening his mouth resigning to his fate.

Feeling the Black star relax Kidd pulled back and smiled. "If I untie you will you stay?" Kidd asked looking slightly nervous. Black star was too shocked to say anything but nodded his head.

After Kidd finished untying Black star he sighed sadly "It wasn't suppose to be like this I wanted to tell you how I felt but it's gone all wrong!" Black star looked confused for a second before smiling and pointed to himself "Hey Kidd you can tell me I'm black star I can handle anything!"

Kidd smiled and nodded then quietly stated "I love you Black star"

Black star's smile froze for a second before widening "Really?" The ninja pounced on Kidd and pressed his lips to Kidd's "Just so you know I'm never dressing like this again"

Kidd chuckled "But you look so sexy" his husky voice causing Black star to shudder. Kidd reached around for the back of the dress and pulled the zipper down as Black star unbuttoned his tie and shirt.

They quickly finished stripping and then laid down together holding each other and kissing. Their hands started to wander, touch and explore their partners' body slowly getting to know the dips, curves, and contours of the other.

Kidd ended the kiss and trailed kisses down to Black star's nipple pulling it into his mouth to suck and nip the bud to hardness.

"Ah Kidd" Black star moaned in wonder at how something like this could feel so good.

After giving the same attention to the other nipple Kidd trailed kisses down to the boys' hard dripping cock. Taking a deep breath Kidd licked the beautiful piece of flesh from base to tip causing Black star to throw back his head and moan.

Black star grabbed Kidd's hair and pulled him to his crotch whimpering as if begging Kidd to continue.

"Please" Kidd nodded and engulfed Black star's cock taking it all the way in and sucking hard making his ninja shake uncontrollably. Kidd bobbed his head moaning at how good his lover tasted.

The moan sent black star over the edge and he screamed cumming deep into Kidd's mouth. Smiling Kidd inched his way up to kiss his love before reaching into the bed side drawer and pulling out some lotion.

"Are you ready?" Kidd asked Black star nodded too relaxed to do anything else. Kidd spread some lotion onto three fingers and slipped one into his lovers waiting hole. Black star winced at the pain but relaxed again when Kidd kissed his thigh in reassurance as he added another finger slowly scissoring them as he searched for the at one-

"KIDD" 'found it' Kidd mused as his lover arched into his touch and pressed that spot again as he added the last finger. Kidd pulled his fingers out and spread lotion onto his cock and lifted Black star's legs onto his shoulders.

"I love you too Kidd" Black star whispered as he nodded, Kidd smiled and pressed his hardened flesh into his lover until he was fully sheathed inside. Both boys moaned and reveled in the moment before Kidd started to move.

"Hahn" Black star cried out in passion as his whole being was assaulted by feelings of pleasure, pain, love and joy. Kidd moved faster both boys so close they felt as if they could explode.

"Black star I'm so close"

"Ah Kidd I'm gonna A-"

"FOOL!" Excalibur appeared out of nowhere pointing his cane at the boys effectively deflating their erections and ruining their high, then fleeing from the room.

They'd get him just you wait…..

The End


End file.
